GIRLism
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: Blokes might duel just to duel, but a girl doesn't go out of her way to hit someone unless she really means it. We're more of a sneaky, spread rumors, hurt your feelings, kick you when you're down, public embarrassment, make you cry kind of person. So when Melody Montague slaps me for no apparent reason, it is so on and I'm bringing my A game.
1. Chapter 1

**GIRLism**

_Disclaimer: All character and locations belong to the fabulous JKR. It's her world I'm just playing in it.  
The story title comes from an awesome song by_ _SCANDAL, if you're into JRock you should check it out._

**Chapter 1**  
Okay so imagine this. You're sitting at the Gryffindor table eating the world's best strawberry danish so in love with the house elves' cooking ability that you don't realize an hoard of angry Slytherins coming your way. They step right behind you so you have no choice but to notice the looming shadow. You turn around and then SMACK. A blonde Barbie-wannabe with watery blue eyes and a fake tan literally slaps the taste right out of your mouth.

"You dirty slag" the girl says before bursting into tears and running off with her two friends trailing behind her.

You'd be pissed off, right? Damn right, I'm right. Now you know exactly how I feel.

My cheek stinging, heart beating fast, adrenaline pumping I jumped up from my seat.

"Oi!" I called to the retreating Slytherins. "What the hell was that for?"

Bloody cowards. Who in the hell slaps someone, sorry _Bitch_ slaps someone and then just storms away crying?!

It didn't look like Melody Montague or her band of followers would be stopping anytime soon. Instead of chasing them down I remembered that I'm a witch and pulled out my wand.

_"Locomotor Mortis_!"

The three blondes tripped over themselves as their legs locked together.

Of course this just would be the time when a professor shows up.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor Thomas says as if she's never seen a student using magic before.

"Me?"

"Magic is forbidden to be used in the great hall!"

"Explain how food magically gets to our plates" I said, "It's not like the house elves are waking around in little waiter uniforms handing out food, but this is so beside the point. These three tarts just slapped me and called me a slag. If anyone should be getting berated it should be them."

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Like hell! You should be saying Slytherin. Ten points from Slytherin. I was doing nothing but defending myself from attack!" I tried to explain.

"Make that twenty and a detention."

"Detention?! You've got to be shitting me!"

"A week's worth of detention. Swear at me again and I'm writing to your parents."

I gasped, such a low blow. I'm not even the one who did anything wrong. "What a bitch" I muttered as I stormed out of the great hall.

"I heard that!" Professor Thomas called.

How could my day get any worse? And to think it was starting out so well. I woke up early, took a nice long shower, blow dried my hair, and then went on to have the best strawberry danish ever. Now that I think about it, I didn't even get to finish my breakfast.

In my anger I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going and I walked right into someone.

"Oomph!"

What was this person made of? Steel? I picked myself up off the floor and glared angrily at Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh, did I knock you down? Sorry" he said distractedly.

"First your girlfriend, now you. You Slytherins have a lot of damn nerve" I spat out angrily.

Scorpius blinked. "Oh Rose, it's you" he said, "Sorry I'm distracted. I…I guess I should be going."

I watched as he walked away muttering to himself. Nope that was it I didn't even want to know what was going on with the Slytherins today. Maybe it wasn't a Slytherin thing maybe it was just Malfoy and Montague.

Although I don't see what either of them have to do with me.

I went up to the Gryffindor tower and got my book bag. I was so not looking forward to Charms. Why did Professor Thomas have to be the first teacher I have to see today?

"Here you are Rose" my best friend Candy said as she came up to me. "Ouch your face is red she got you good."

I immediately became angry again. "That fake flakey flimsy fetid freaking frozen ice queen left the mark on my face? Oh if only Pofessor Thunder-Thigh Thomas hadn't shown up when she did I would've cursed her into next century. Can you believe she had the nerve to give me detention? And what the hell was that hit for any way? I haven't offended anyone lately have I?"

You know I'm pissed off when I start insulting people with alliteration.

Candy looked like she wanted to laugh, but she didn't.

"Did you see that?"

"See it? I think the whole school heard it. Everyone is talking about it."

Damn it, this is not how I wanted to start the school year. I hate being the subject of gossip.

"It was such a cheap shot. Hello, I had a pastry in my mouth. Does anyone even know why the psychotic parasite hit me in the first place?"

"Not yet, but I bet it'll be all over school by the time Charms lets out."

I pouted. "I don't want to go to Charms."

Candy raised an eyebrow. "You're going to hide in your room and let everyone think you're a coward."

"Like hell I am! I am a Gryffindor. Coward isn't even in my dictionary. If it were there would be a picture of that….argh! I can't even voice the words I want to call her. She ruined my perfect day. Hell she probably ruined my week. You know how long rumors are going to go around about me. This sucks. I hate this place!"

"You've also gotten off topic. Come on, class is all the way down on the third floor and it starts in ten minutes."

"I have to put some paste on my face first, is it still red?"

Candy nodded, "I think its swelling."

Swelling? That's just perfect. I'll walk around school looking like half a puffer fish.

"I am going to make all Slytherins lives a living hell" I muttered as I picked up my backpack.

"You can't blame them all. It's not their fault Montague is a cheap cow. Let's not forget you have a cousin in Slytherin."

"The traitor" I said.

Of course people eyed me warily as I made my way to class. I was not deaf, I could hear the whispers. I did not get 'owned' by anyone. It was a bitch slap. Muggle fighting, who knew purebloods had it in them.

"Shut it Bates" I said as I entered the classroom.

A wiry guy with mousy brown hair grinned, "I didn't say anything."

"I'll give you lines" I said. As I prefect I had that ability. Too bad I didn't have the ability to add house points.

I'd add back the ones that were just wrongfully docked.

Bobby Bates was a smarmy git who liked to make fun of me on a daily basis. I don't know if he realizes but we're not five years old being a git is no longer attractive. Now that I think about it, I don't think being a git was ever attractive.

I sat down in my usual seat glaring at Professor Thomas. She wouldn't meet my gaze. Unjustifiably giving me detention. I don't do detentions. I'm a prefect for crying out loud.

"Hey Rose" a hand fell on my shoulder.

I turned my glare to my used to be favorite cousin. "Potter."

Al frowned. "Whoa, what's your problem? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

I was sure my eyes were widening incredulously. "I woke up on the right side of the bed actually. Your band of buddies went and ruined my week, as you well know."

"Huh?"

"Montague slapped her in the great hall in front of everyone at breakfast" Bates explained. Oh I am so making him do lines.

"Seriously" Al guffawed. "You let Montague hit you?"

"It was a bitch slap, it came out of nowhere" I explained.

"Miss Weasley! I see you're still using profanity. Perhaps I shall add another week to your detentions" Professor Thomas said.

Oh everyone else is talking but she doesn't hear, but me, she does. What the hell is it with her and her horrid timing?

I couldn't believe I came to class for this crap.

Candy shook her head at me. Fine, I won't retaliate, this time.

Just like I thought, I was the center of the rumor mill all day. I have no idea where people come up with their theories, but they're way off. Some said that I was having an affair with Malfoy that's why Montague hit me.

Others said that I slipped Malfoy a love potion and he ditched his girlfriend for me, which is why she was so angry. There was one that said that I used one of my Uncle's prank products on Montague and that's why she looked so blotchy. Hello, I'm the one walking with half a swollen face!

It was all ridiculous. I did nothing to Montague. I have no interest in Malfoy. In fact, I don't pay much attention to guys period. Why should I be worried about getting a boyfriend when I have NEWTs to study for?

They don't call them Nastily Exhausting for no reason.

"Rose!"

Can I not catch a break? It's passed curfew and I'm supposed to be doing prefect rounds with a partner. Fate would assign Malfoy to be my partner.

"We're doing rounds together?" I asked. I didn't wait for him to answer "I'm not in the mood to deal with any snakes. How about you do the first four floors, I'll do the top three we meet in the middle in two hours and call it a night?"

"Um, I just wanted to apologize" he said.

"For bumping into me earlier? No problem. My day couldn't have gone much worse that it was already."

"No I meant for Melody."

"Apologizing for your girlfriend is so lame. I'll get an apology out of her" one way or another.

"She's not my girlfriend" Scorpius said heatedly.

Oh, guess the rumors about them breaking up are true. Some rumors are bound to be true occasionally. I still don't see what I had to do with it.

"That doesn't have anything to do with her hitting me earlier does it?"

Scorpius turned away quickly. Was that a blush I saw? Okay, what the hell?

"You're right it'll be faster if we patrol alone. See you in two hours." With a small wave he walked away.

Damn it, now I want answers. I stared at his retreating back contemplating my next action.

I have two choices. One, follow him now and curse the answers I want out of him. It'll probably end up in another set of detentions and possibly a disappointed letter from my parents. Option two, I could ignore it. Patrol the top three floors, hand out detentions to stupid happy go lucky couples who would rather snog in a cramped cupboard than one on the numerous empty classrooms.

Option two it is. Man, why won't this week just end already.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for any spacing problems. IDK why it messed up my spacing, probably because I'm not using MSword which is what I used when I started writing the story and the format got all messed up when I converted it to a different word program. _


	2. Chapter 2

**GIRLism**

_Disclaimer: All character and locations belong to the fabulous JKR. It's her world I'm just playing in it._

**Chapter 2**  
Detention sucks.  
Normally I'm not a complainer. Honestly.  
I just do see why it's so important to clean out the muck of the dungeons by hand. Manual labor sucks. I'd rather be on a wild goose chase with Hagrid in the forbidden forest. At least that wouldn't be boring. After a couple of hours Professor Thomas made her reappearance.  
"Hm" she said as she expected my area. "I guess that'll do for the day."  
I fought the urge to stick my tongue out her. I did huff.  
I made my way all the way up to my room. I was ready to just plop on my bed and fall asleep. There was only one little problem. People were already laying in my bed.  
My roommates Kara and Leona have been pestering every since yesterday to answer all their rumor-based questions.  
"Finally you're here" Kara said.  
"Why are you wearing shoes on my bed?" I asked.  
"You've been ignoring us all day" Leona pouted. "We just have a few answers."  
"Shoe. Bed. Fire" I replied.  
I didn't need to fill in the blanks.  
Both girls kicked off their shoes. I guess they didn't want to wait and see if I'd really set their feet on fire.  
Kara patted the space in between them. Gah, we're sixteen not eleven. I doubt the three of us can fit on one bed anymore. I knew they wouldn't go anywhere until I answered their questions or fell asleep so I squeezed in between the two.  
"So" Kara started before I could land my head on the pillow. "How good of a kisser is Scorpius?"  
"How would I know how good of a kisser Malfoy is?" I asked.  
"Because Melody caught the two of you making out in a broom cupboard" Leona said.  
"That makes no sense" I said. "If she had caught us why wouldn't she have slapped me at the time? And if that's the case why'd she slap me instead of him. I don't know who Malfoy was snogging in a broom cupboard, but it wasn't me."  
"I take it that means you two didn't have a picnic atop the Astronomy Tower either" Kara said.  
"No!" I replied. "Why would I go on a picnic at the top of the Astronomy Tower? It's bloody freezing up there."  
"True, but this way you can cuddle" Leona said. "So are you and Scorpius going to date now that he's ditched the baggage?"  
"What? No" I said. "I don't even like Malfoy."  
"Of course you do."  
"Not!"  
"Everyone is attracted to Scorpius."  
"I'm not everyone."  
"But if you didn't snog Scorpius, shame on you, you should be snogging him, then why did Pureblood Barbie slap you?" Kara asked.  
"That's what I want to know." Melody has been avoiding me like the plague every since. I would say her friends have been tight lipped about the whole thing but I have a feeling they're the ones spreading all the rumors. It's no fair I get to come off looking like the slag while she gets to play the victim. She slapped me.  
I'm not the kind of girl who isn't used to a bit of pain. I've fallen off a broomstick twenty feet in the air. I've gotten hit by quaffles. I've had spells and potions explode in my face. Hell, every time I try to comb my hair it feels like someone is trying to rip the top layer of my skull. So it isn't about the pain. Once the swelling faded I couldn't even tell I'd been hit. No the problem was why Melody decided to hit me in the first place.  
Guys might duel just to duel. But a girl doesn't go out of her way to hit someone unless she really means it. We're more of a sneaky spread rumors, hurt your feelings, or kick you when you're down kind of creature. Melody wasn't playing by the rules.  
"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked.  
The door burst open.  
"I know why Pureblood Barbie slapped you" Candy announced. "Sleepover on Rose's bed and no one invited me?"  
"Tell us what you know!" Kara demanded.  
"I don't want to listen to more rumors" I grumbled pulling my pillow over my head. "Can you discuss this elsewhere?"  
"But I thought you'd want to know" Candy said.  
"Did Melody tell you?" I asked.  
"No, I heard from Petunia Parkinson."  
"Parkinson is not a reliable source" I said and I went back to trying to go to sleep.  
That lasted for about three seconds as someone plopped down on top of me. I cursed under the weight. This bed was not made to hold up four teenage girls.  
"So what did Parkinson say?!" Leona demanded.  
"Okay" Candy said rolling over to make herself comfortable. "So the other day Parkinson ran into Melody who was crying her eyes out because Scorpius admitting to having an affair with you over summer break."  
"Bullshit" I said automatically.  
"You were awfully quite this summer" Kara pointed out. "Always too busy to meet up with the rest of us."  
"I was interning at 's."  
"Did you, or did you not see Scorpius during the break?" Candy asked.  
I squinted at her. She knew I did. "He stayed at the Potters for a couple of weeks. We might have run into each other, but that doesn't mean we were having an affair. I'm sure he spent more time with Lily. Maybe they got the wrong red head."  
"No one is going to confuse you and Lily" Leona said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"No offense, but Lily is a international model, sweetie no one is mistaking her for you" Kara said.  
I gasped, that hurt. "Okay, that's it. Off my bed!"  
"Oh come on" Leona complained.  
"Just tell us whether or not Scorpius is a good shag" Candy said.  
"I've never shagged Scorpius. I've never shagged anyone. You'd be the first person I tell if I did. Are people going around saying that I shagged him? It went from snogging and dates to shagging? That's it I'm going to go out and squash all those rumors right now."  
"You might want to wait for the morning, it's past curfew" Kara pointed out.  
Right, curfew. I'm a prefect, I don't break rules. But I'm going to squash those rumors if it's the last thing I do.

*G*I*R*L*i*s*m*

It was bloody freezing out.  
What I wanted more than anything was to be in my bed curled up with a mug of hot chocolate and a Jane Austin classic. Instead I'm sitting here in the Quidditch stands watching the Gryffindor tryouts. I'm not trying out myself. Goodness no. Yes I can ride a broom, but usually I prefer to keep both of my feet on the ground.  
Quidditch is in my blood though. I have two aunts who played professionally, nearly everyone in my family played whilst in school. I like the sport myself, it's fun to watch, I just don't want to play. That's why I decided to become a mediwitch. Being a healer would be cool, being a healer for an international Quidditch team would be freaking awesome.  
Anyway, that's why my cousin James insists I watch all Quidditch practices. He lets me practice spells on the team when they get injured. As much as I would really love to heal people, right now I'm just really cold.  
I had my umbrella in cased it rained.  
It's not like I wanted to be inside the school at the moment either. It's been five days, yet everyone is still spreading rumors about me. It's almost been a week, surely there must be something else for them to talk about. Does no one else seem to care that Chastity Clark mysteriously grew three cup sizes over the summer? Surely she had to have used in engorgement charm. Or what about the fact that Brain Davis, a seventh year, lost his Quidditch badge to a fourth year named Conner O'Donnell. That was big news. I mean everyone thought Davis would go pro. Obviously not if he couldn't even hold on to his badge. Surely there must be something more scandalous going on in this school.  
"Hey"  
I turned my glare to my ex-favorite cousin.  
"This is a closed tryout. James told me to hex anyone who isn't a Gryffindor. We can't have spies" I said. I don't think it came out very intimidating because I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering.  
"Screw James. I didn't come here to spy on him. I wanted to talk to you" Al said sitting next to me.  
I huffed at him.  
Suddenly James blew his whistle. "What the hell was that?! My Nana could've caught that snitch and she needs three sets of glasses. Get off my field and don't come back until you can tell the difference between your arse and your brain!"  
Al and I winced. James does not mess around when it comes to Quidditch.  
"Let's go into the castle, I want to talk to you too" I said suddenly. If someone gets injured James can take them to Madam Pomfrey. It's too cold and early for this crap.  
"Are rumors still circulating about me in the snake pit?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Nobody believes the rumors" Al said.  
"Someone believes them" I pouted.  
"Don't act like you didn't retaliate. I heard those rumors you spread about Melody" he countered.  
"I do not spread rumors" I replied. "I may have heard a couple girls talking about Melody's extracurricular activities, but it wasn't exactly like I could give them detention for just talking."  
"We all know it was your friends who spread it around." Al said.  
Okay so maybe I didn't stop Candy and Kara from telling everyone that Melody likes to play with herself in the third floor bathroom, but it wasn't like I was spreading the rumor myself. And still I'd rather be known as the girl who gets friendly with herself, than the girl who get friendly with other girl's boyfriends.  
"Are you defending her? Why?" I asked. I noticed we were headed for the kitchens. Awesome, I could use a hot cocoa right now.  
"I'm not defending her. I already told her and the other girls to lay off of you. It's just that she's going through a hard time with the break up."  
I scoffed.  
"She'll find someone new to sink her claws into. Succubus are like that" I said.  
Al rolled his eyes. I thought that was real witty.  
We entered the kitchens. The house elves were bustling around making breakfast.  
House elves have a lot of freedom now that they didn't use to have twenty years ago. That's why I didn't mind making them interrupt making everyone else breakfast so I could have hot cocoa. Al was the arse who was asking for a full on breakfast.  
Once I was warm and quite sure I had a whip cream mustache I turned to Al, "So what did you want to talk about?"  
"These rumors that are floating around" he replied.  
I sighed. "You don't believe them do you? You know I am not having an affair with Scorpius, nor did I have one over the summer. I saw him what? All of two times. The day at the lake and the big family dinner. I did not snog him or shag him. Hell I didn't even think about snogging or shagging him or anyone else. You want to know how much the healers at St. Mungo's over worked me during the summer? I passed out from exhaustion, twice. Two times. I'm too exhausted for boys. Especially problem starting boys like Scorpius Malfoy. He's the real root of all my current problems."  
"I'm sure he didn't mean for you to get dragged into his and Melody's drama" Al said taking a sip of his cocoa.  
"But somehow I'm involved. You know something don't you. Out with it."  
I waited for him to reply. I took a sip of my cocoa. I waited some more. Gah, would he just speak up already and get that dumb look off his face?  
"So what really happened?" I demanded slapping the table in my impatience.  
"I don't know."  
"You're his best friend. You know something."  
The kitchen door opened and Fred came in closely followed by Jason Borgas.  
"Here you are Rose, James was looking for you" Fred said.  
"Tryouts over?" Al asked.  
"Yep."  
"So are you going to spill or what?" I asked.  
Al looked around at our intruders. "I don't know anything. I should be heading back."  
"What—" Oh so now he didn't want to talk while there were other people around. I stuck my tongue out at him to show my displeasure.  
Just like a guy to leave before the conversation is over.


End file.
